


Let My Love Open The Door

by suchanadorer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, fic inspired by other fic, seriously Erin is this the only thing you know how to write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was (still am, but it's all finished now) ridiculously emotionally invested in <a href="http://madlorific.livejournal.com/30177.html">Performance in a Leading Role</a> and was properly sad after chapter 10, so on the way to work I listened to music to cheer me up, and this came to me, so I wrote it.  So, to me, this is <i>that</i> Sherlock and John, although it still works if you haven't read that fic.</p><p>So, John and Sherlock wedding fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Open The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> _When people keep repeating  
>  That you'll never fall in love  
> When everybody keeps retreating  
> But you can't seem to get enough_
> 
> Pete Townsend - Let My Love Open The Door

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Absolutely. He loves this song; it's a guilty pleasure thing. I don't know how many times I've watched him bounce around the flat listening to it."

"Sherlock will figure out that it's us, and he will kill us."

"Yeah, but... tomorrow. Ready?"

"Here goes nothing." Sally gave Harry a conspiratorial wink and raised her champagne glass. Harry answered with a wicked grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows, clinking her own glass against Sally's.

As soon as the song started there was something of a excited roar from the other side of the banquet hall and John appeared from the crowd, a huge smile on his face. His eyes darted about, flitting from table to table, until they landed on the object of his affection, and he fairly sprinted over to him.

Sally turned to hide her face on Harry's shoulder, both of them giggling. This was going to be so much better than she'd imagined.

Sherlock did not rise from his seat so much as he was peeled off of it by John, who took both his hands and pulled him to the dance floor.

John's dancing was not a graceful sight, but no one could deny him points for enthusiasm. He held onto Sherlock's hands and swung them back and forth, sort of hopping from foot to foot and drunkenly beaming up at Sherlock. The tails on his tuxedo swayed in time with the music.

Sherlock was doing his best to retain his dignity, as he had throughout the day, but he was unprepared for this bubbly, giddy attack on his quiet reserve. He rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, then looked down at John, who seemed determined to share his joy with him.

"Oh god, Harry. Is he... is he singing?" Sally leaned forward and squinted from their relatively hidden position by the bar. Harry nodded, her hand over her mouth to muffle the choked laughter.

 _When everything feels all over  
When everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four-leaf clover  
Take all the worry out of your mind_

Sherlock continued to be a picture of perfect nonchalance. He reached up to scratch at his cheek; John's hand followed, temporarily stalling his movements. John was mouthing the words, head bobbing along, his eyes never leaving Sherlock, even when he had to duck to keep looking at him because... well, because Sherlock was starting to crack.

The smile started in his eyes, then one corner of Sherlock's mouth slowly crept up. The other wasn't long behind, and John's frenzied arm-swinging increased when he saw Sherlock's face soften.

John stepped back from Sherlock, still holding his hands, and began to sing along in earnest, now standing still and looking absolutely thrilled.

In one smooth motion, Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled him into a surprisingly graceful dip. They'd already attracted a bit of a crowd and the sudden motion on Sherlock's part was the cause of several shouts of joy from the rest of the wedding guests.

"There's only one thing gonna set you free, and that's _my love_." Sherlock whispered the words to John, then pulled him back up, perfectly in time with the music. John spun away from Sherlock and stumbled, one, two steps. Sherlock's eyes went wide but John just laughed, never losing his hold on Sherlock's hand. He grabbed for Sherlock's other hand, but Sherlock was faster, reaching out and grabbing John at the back of the neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Harry gave Sally a sidelong glance, then smiled into her glass. "And you said he didn't dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lori knows about this fic. I posted it to my LJ where it lived in relative obscurity until PiaLR was finished. When she mentioned writing the wedding I remembered I'd written it and asked if it would be okay for me to publish it here as Inspired By. She said yes, so here it is, but it's not like any of the TTOBB stuff.


End file.
